Arrows
by FloridaGirl11
Summary: Glimmer has wanted to be in the Games all her life. But now she's in them, and she'd starting to question the unquestionable goodness of the Capitol.  T because it's the Hunger Games, duh!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, I wrote it randomly one time when I was bored. Enjoy!**

I wake to sunlight streaming through my window. It must be around 9:00. I stretch, and drag myself out of bed, and start pulling on my clothes. On holidays, I usually don't get out of bed until 11:00. But today is not an ordinary holiday. Today is different. Today is the day of the Reaping. And I'm going to volunteer.

I don't need to check to know my parents aren't home. They have to be at the workshops by 6:00. My mother, with her nimble fingers, is a weaver, one of the best in the District. My father works in the train yard, lifting crates on to the rickety train that will deliver them to the Capitol.

I stumble into the kitchen, still not fully awake. Dragging myself to the sink, I splash water in my face. Ah. Much better. I start to call out for my brother, Golden, to get his butt out of bed and help make breakfast. But then I remember; he's not with us any longer. Now he lives in the Victor's Village. Just a week ago, he married Glamour, a former victor. She won the Games 6 years ago. Glamour's a total snob, and I have no idea why he married her. But whenever I say that, my parents shush me. They tell me Glamour's a wonderful person, and I should be proud that my brother married her, especially since she's a victor. I think they're just glad they've got one less mouth to feed. Now they can spend money on coffee, and other pointless junk.

I check the cabinets. My parent's wages don't come in until Tuesday, so we're running low on food. But I manage to find a piece of cheese that isn't moldy yet. I decide to just bring it with me. I open the door, and a cool breeze blows at my face. I head straight for Victor's Village. I have to find Sparkle. She won the Games just last year. I arrive at her house and let myself in. She's asleep on the couch. I kick her leg. She jumps almost ten feet in the air. I crack up.

"Calm down, Spark. It's just me." I say, laughing.

"Why'd you have to wake me up like that, Glim?"

"Because. You're my mentor, and I need you to help me with something."

"I'm not you're mentor yet, you know."

"Too bad." I lean over and whisper something in her ear. A smile lights her face.

"Let's do this."

We creep through the neighborhood, ducking behind trees whenever someone passes. In no time we're at Marvel's house. If Glamour is unbearable, Marvel Haddington is ten times more so. It was two years ago. I had had a crush on him since 2nd grade. Finally, I got up enough guts to tell him. And… he rejected me. I still remember his harsh words.

"You, Glimmer? Not in a million years. You may be the most beautiful girl in the school, but underneath that shining golden hair? A jerk. A loser. A giggly, dumbass, idiot." I ran home crying. I got over him, eventually. But I was scarred, for life.

After Sparkle won the Games, he started chasing after her. But she knew what he was like. And now, well, let's just say he knows how it feels to be rejected. After that, he was incredibly mad at me. He said I'd "messed things up between them." Ever since then, he's been going great lengths to embarrass me. Now it was payback time.

Carrying a bucket of oil - long story; don't ask - I pull myself onto the roof, and position myself over the door.

"Ready when you are, Sparks." I whisper, and she grins up at me.

"Marvel?" she calls, her sweet voice echoing against empty houses. "Could you come out? I... want to talk to you about something."

Marvel opens the door and steps out.

"Hello Spar-ahhhhhhh!" A gallon of oil splatters right on his head. I laugh, and jump down from the roof.

" Sparkle smirks. "You really think I'd ever come back to you? Think again, loser." Then the two of of us sprint for our lives. We end up in an old alley. Then we double over laughing. Revenge is sweet, wouldn't you say?

After a couple hours of stuffing ourselves with candy (Sparkle's rich; she IS a victor) and racing through the Park, we part ways and head home.

" See you in an hour, Glim." Sparkle says as I turn towards my house.

"See you then, mentor." I call over my shoulder.

Once I'm at my house, I quickly pull off my everyday clothes, and slip into my dress. its light and feathery, changing colors with every movement. My shoes are pointy heels that make my feet hurt to walk in. Ugh.

This provocative thing wasn't my idea. I wanted to go for the ferocious approach, or maybe cruel. But Sparkle says that, with my long golden hair and my bright green eyes, I wouldn't be very convincing. Once, while we were going through possible approaches, she came up with provocative as a joke. But she soon realized that, despite my protests, this would actually be the easiest one to pull off. And so here I am

By 1:50, I'm standing in the square, roped off in the 17's section. I make idle chit chat with Diamond, a girl I've seen a few times in passing, but never actually met. Before we know it, it's 2:00, and Rocky Elf, the eerily cheerful Capital man, climbs on the stage and wishes us a happy Hunger Games. He then strolls over to the male reaping ball. He reaches in, pulls out a slip of paper, and reads it aloud: "Marvel Haddington!" he says in that annoying Capital accent.

I grin. Yes! I can finally get revenge on the jerk! He'll die a horrible bloody death, at my hands or not.

Marvel dashes up to the stage, and glares out at the audience, daring them to volunteer. No one will. I'm positive. Because no one wants to mess with 200-pound, 6 foot 2, Marvel Haddington.

As I examine him closer I notice his skin has black tinted blotches, and his hair is darker then I've ever seen it. The oil! He must be fuming on the inside. I put a hand over my mouth to hide my smile.

Rocky strolls over to the girls reaping ball, and pulls out a name.

"Emerald Lexton." He says, his voice resonating across the dead-silent crowd. Emerald Lexton. I've never talked to her before; she's only 14, and known for being a complete coward. Emerald slowly climbs the stage's steps, blubbering.

"Are there any volunteers?" Rocky asks. He's barely finished asking before I shout my response.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as District 1's female tribute in the 74th annual Hunger Games!" I call out, walking up to the stage. I've got the lines memorized.

"Well, we've certainly got a brave girl here." Rocky tells the audience. "And what's your name, young lady?"

"Glimmer Starling." I say, my voice a soft purr.

No one volunteers for Marvel. Of course.

"Well, let's give a big hand for our District 1tributes!" Rocky yells. The audience lets out a round of polite applause. I smile at the cameras. Let the Games begin.

**Well? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the Reaping is over, the peacekeepers march us into the Justice Building. We're shoved into separate rooms full of velvet pillows and crystal chandeliers. This hour is for visiting, for our families and friends to tell us goodbye. The first visitor I get is Golden. He grins at me, and holds me in a tight hug. When we pull apart, he's practically beaming at me.

"I can't believe you volunteered!" he says. "I'll miss you."

"Don't worry, within a few weeks, this'll all be over and I'll be back in the District, relaxing in Victor's Village!" I say, smiling at Golden. We chat for a few minutes, and then he has to go and we're saying our goodbyes.

The next visitors I get are my parents.

"That's my girl!" my father says fondly, scooping me up in his arms.

"We're so proud of you, dear." My mother squeals. Her voice is high-pitched already, so her squeal sounds like a deflating balloon. We talk, or, more accurately, they repeatedly tell me how proud they are of me and I listen, not able to get a word in edgewise. Then they leave, because my visiting hour is up.

After this I'm rushed to the train station, where crowds of Capitol reporters are stepping on each other to get a good recording of Marvel and I. I smile at the cameras, while Marvel gives them a death glare. Well, don't we make a perfect team?

We're barely on the train before it starts moving, speeding toward the Capital. We're shown to the dining car, where Capital servants wait on us, showing us dishes of lobster, loaves of French bread, sweet corn, scalloped potatoes, and too many others to name. Sparkle joins us at the table, looking gorgeous in Capitol clothing. Even though there's an empty seat by Marvel, she tactlessly strolls past it and sits next to me. When she's not looking, Marvel sends me the bird. I grin, and return the gesture.

After an hour of stuffing myself with delicacies, chatting with Spark, glaring at Marvel, and completely ignoring everyone else in the room, I head to my quarters. I sprawl on my bead, and dream about what it will be like to be a victor. I'll be rich. I'll live right next to Sparkle. I won't have to go to school, or training, or work again in my life. I'll have my choice of any boy in the District. And best of all, Marvel will be gone. My life will rock, being a victor.

Then Rocky comes in and tells me it's time to watch the Reapings. I pay a little attention, but mostly Spark and I whisper about what my costume will be like and plan out Marvel's death, each idea more gruesome than the last.

After roughly 1 hour, the windows go black. We must be going through the tunnel that runs underneath the mountains to the Capital. I rush to the observation car. I don't want to miss my first view of the Capital.

Suddenly, the black is gone and the light returns. I squint for a moment, and when the spots finally clear from my eyes, I can't help but gasp. It's the Capital, and it's even more beautiful then our teachers describe. The buildings' bright colors reflect the sun, creating an almost blinding effect. Gorgeous. What's even more shocking is the people. I catch glimpses of them as the train dashes by. Diamonds embedded in arms, Pink polka-dotted skin, hair that touches the ground. Clothing covered in light bulbs, puffed up lips, non-existent noses. Cat whiskers, an extra set of hands instead of feet, a single eye in the middle of a forehead. I see all of this and more as we speed through the Capital.

The freakish people wave and smile at me. I smile back, and blow them kisses, which lights up their purple striped faces. They creep me out. Like major. But these freaks will be my lifeline in the arena. So I must gain their favor.

In no time, we've arrived at the training center. The servants, avoxes, Sparkle tells me in a whisper, point us toward the elevator.

"Thank you." I say graciously, smiling at the two young men dressed in simple white tunics. They just nod. I look up to see the Capitol people looking at me funny. "What?" I demand. They just stare.

"Tell you later." Sparkle murmurs in my ear.

We walk into the elevator and Rocky explains that the floor our quarter are on is the same as our district. I reach out and press the one. The doors of the elevator slide shut, and we begin our ascent. The walls are transparent, so as we rise I'm given the impression of flying. Once we rise past the lobby's 3-story ceiling, the elevator lurches to a halt. I'm disappointed, because that was fun, and I want to do it again. I almost voice my request, but I stop myself. That's something the old Sparkle would do. Not the new Sparkle. The new Sparkle is grown up. Provocative. She is gorgeous in every way. She never looks back. And she certainly doesn't ask for another ride on the elevator because it makes her feel like she's flying.

I'm shown to my quarters, which contains a huge bed with covers made of silk, and tons of pillows. The windows zoom in and out on parts of the city at your command. You can order any food from the extensive menu, and it's sent to you, steaming hot.

Sparkle enters behind me and shuts the door.

"Glimmer," she says in a low tone, "about the avoxes. They're traitors, rebels, or just people the Capitol doesn't like. Their tongues, they were cut out. They can't talk. We're not even supposed to talk to them, unless we're giving them orders." I just sit there, shocked. I've always been taught that the Capitol is good. _But this, how could anyone who does this be good_, a voice in my head whispers. I shake this thought away. Not gonna help me. Sparkle gets up and leaves the room, silently shutting the door behind her.

I sit on the bed, eating chocolate cake and reviewing my strategy. I go over the other careers in my head. There's me, of course, and Marvel. Ugh. I really don't want to work with him. But it's a small price to pay for his bloody death. Next there's Cato and Clove, two monstrous tributes from District 2. They'll be good to have on my side. From 4, Jonathon and Nikki. Jonathon isn't too large, but he seems clever, and that's useful. Nikki isn't large either. She's only 14, but her eyes have a cruel gleam that makes me glad she's not my enemy-yet. I go through the other tributes in my head, trying to think if there's anyone worth adding. The humongous boy from 11 comes to mind. And that strong-looking boy from 12.

Then Rocky's knocking on my door, telling me it's time for dinner. I stroll into the dining room, taking my time. Once everyone is seated, the avoxes serve us an extravagant meal. None of us are talking, so Rocky feels the need to start a conversation. And, of course, he chooses the icebreaker possible;

"So, Marvel, Glimmer, Sparkle, were you all friends in District 2?" he asks, a creepily wide smile on his face. Marvel slams his fists on the table, causing the lamb stew to spill, and avoxes to rush to clean it up. Sparkle gives him the death glare. I hide a smile. I almost feel sorry for Rocky. But is he really that clueless?

"Um, not really." I reply. He nods. We sit for the rest of the meal in silence. I finish quickly, and climb the stairs to my room. Even though it's still light out, I fall asleep quickly. Today has been a long day. I'm exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to post pictures of Glimmer and Marvel and the other characters on my profile, so be sure to check there.**

I stand in a thin robe, my body stinging all over. All this morning my prep team has been preparing me for the parade. I thought prep was brushing my hair and getting dressed. I was wrong.

First, my prep team rid me of my body hair, and about 3 layers of skin as well. Then I had to take a bath in this gritty stuff that Chloe, a cheery woman with pink skin and black hair, with had to rub off with a course brush. Then I had to take another bath in this sweet-smelling liquid. After that, Lucius made sure my fingernails were shaped to perfect ovals, and Aphrodite cleaned my hair till it was soft as silk.

Now, finally my colorful prep team has left and my stylist walks in the door. She's odd-looking, to say the least. Her hair is aqua, her eyes are silver, and her skin is pure white. A single diamond is embedded in her forehead. How they got it in, I don't want to know. She smiles at me.

"You're Glimmer, right?" she asks. Before waiting for a response, she continues. "I'm Sophia. I'll be your stylist." She looks me up and down. "You're going for sexy, aren't you? Figures. Well, for you, that won't be to hard." She motions to a door on the far side of the room. "Come sit down and let's have a chat."

I follow her through the door to find a small room with a couch on either wall and a coffee table in the middle. She sits on one couch, and I plop down on the other. She presses a button on the table, and a steaming hot meal rises from underneath. She leans forward.

"So, here's what we're going to do for the parade. District 1makes luxury items for the Capitol. We thought we'd focus on the luxury part of that. You and Marvel will be dressed in gold and white, feathers and silk, all things luxurious." She smiles at me, "You will look stunning."

After we finish our meal, the prep team is back and it's on to makeup. My entire body is spray-painted silver, and covered with sparkles. Then my eyes are lined with mascara, and my cheeks are light pink with blush. I don't understand this; I'm already painted silver, but I don't question it. They stand back and look me over.

"You look gorgeous!" squeals Aphrodite, her huge smile lighting up her neon green face. "Now Sophia can see you!" My prep team leaves, chatting happily, and Sophia comes in.

"Close your eyes." she tells me. I obey. I feel a light garment slide over my head. I open my eyes and smile. In the mirror is a girl who is unlike anyone I have ever seen. My golden hair flows over my shoulders with every movement. My silvery skin sparkles in the light. And my dress is soft, made of thousands of tiny shimmering feathers. It's short and strapless; perfect for my approach. On my hair rests a tiny crown with a strand of feathers falling down to my ear on either side. I am gorgeous.

Sophia smiles at me. "Do you like it?" she asks shyly.

"Thank you." I whisper back at her. She brings out my shoes, small golden flats. I slip them on, and then it's time to go, and we're walking to the chariot room. We climb on our chariot and ride out into the crowd. They let out a roar of approval. Everyone always loves District 1. To my annoyance, Marvel actually dressed like me. Even his makeup is the same. He's covered in silver and sparkles, and wears a golden suit. I'm mad, but only for a second. I'm not going to let a jerk like Marvel ruin the best day of my life. The crowd keeps cheering for us, and then they go silent. I'm wondering what's happening when the crowd starts chanting for- District 12? This doesn't make any sense. District 12 never has good costumes. They're always wearing coal miner costumes or stark naked covered in coal dust, or something dumb like that. But then I catch a glimpse of them on the screen, and I know why the crowd adores them. They are on fire. It must not be real fire, but still. They are stunning. I want to glare at them, but that would definitely throw a wrench in the "sexy" act I'm trying to pull off. So I continue to smile and wave and throw kisses at the few who are still paying attention to me.

After the parade is over, we all go back to our rooms. Sparkle and Shimmer, Marvel's mentor, are bickering about how each of their trainee's was hindered by the other. Frankly, I'm starting to get annoyed with them. Finally, yell at them to shut up because no one cares, and storm into my room. I lie on my bed, wishing the Games had already started.

**I won't update unless you review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning is training. I put on the black jumpsuit Sophia picked out for me. It outlines my figure so tightly I feel like I'm wearing an extra-tight second layer of skin. I check myself out in the mirror. I look much older than I am, which is only 17. I look like I'm going on 21. Perfect. I get down to the training center and show off my skills, trying to intimidate the other tributes.

During the training, I talk a little with my fellow Careers. Well, excluding Marvel. Nikki is really silent and small, but very athletic, darting all over the room quickly and softly. Cato is strong and violent, and Clove throws knives with deadly accuracy.

Jonathon is nice and keeps smiling at me. Apparently he's great at survival skills, which will be useful because that's my worst subject in training, and I have a feeling it's not District 2's strong point either. I smile back at him.

Before I know it, it's time for show-off day. Or at least that's what we call it back in 1. The tributes show off their skills to the judges, who rank them 1-12, with 12 being the best possible score.

Since I'm the tribute girl from 1, I'm first. I walk in and head right to the archery section. Archery is definitely my strong point. I know this from experience.

Back in 1, you can hire a trainer, if you have enough money. Of course, they're not actually called trainers; they're called exercise coaches because training for the Games is illegal. They teach you one-on-one how to fight. On weekends we meet with other trainers and fight. I beat the other trainees almost every time. I know from experience archery is my strong point, so I pick a bow at random, and start shooting. I hit the target every time. Granted, I don't always hit the bullseye, but still. I get applause from the Gamemakers, and that's what matters.

After they dismiss me, I stride out confidently. I nod to the avoxes at the elevator, and ride it up to the 1st floor.

Marvel's waiting when I open the doors. Just my luck.

"About time, freak. What'd you do for the judges, pick your nose?"

I wink at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Then I head to the central room, where I find Sparkle.

"Sorry I blew up at you last night, Sparks."

"It's okay. I mean, we WERE pretty annoying." She laughs. I laugh with her. It's good to have my best friend back.

All of a sudden Sophia rushes up to us. "Omigosh, you two won't believe it I've got the BEST costume idea you're going to LOVE it!"

She rushes on, describing the dress she has in mind. But she babbles so fast I can't get a clear picture; I'm trying not to laugh. This Sophia is so much different then the old one; confident and talkative.

Soon it's time for the training scores to be announced. I'm first. I get a 10! A 10! No one's ever gotten 12, and 11 is rare, so 10 is a great score. I bet no one will beat it. Sure, other tributes might be more talented than me, but by the time 4's time is up, the Gamemakers are too drunk to care. The scores grow progressively lower after that. That is, until District 12 is announced. That Katerina girl scored an 11! An 11!

I'm fuming. How could 12 have shown me up AGAIN? Their costumes were one thing. But this is even worse!

We eat dinner and then I go to my room. I fall asleep immediately, and become consumed by my dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoa! 2 chapters in 1 day! Sorry, this one is kinda short.**

The next day we have Interviews. In the morning we practice our approach, in the evening we're prepped. At night is when the actual interviewing takes place.

I spend 4 hours in the morning with Rocky. He teaches me a bunch of stuff I either already know or find totally useless. Also, he has this tendency to go off on tangents about stuff that doesn't even concern me. Like, for example, how incredibly disgusting it was that one of his friends wore purple eye shadow to his birthday party. Because, apparently, EVERYONE knows that purple eye shadow is SO out of style right now.

I learn how to "sit like a lady" (this fits under the "stuff I already know category"). I learn how to walk in 5-inch heels ("stuff I find totally useless". Because no one would REALLY wear 5-inch heels, right?).

Finally, the torturous 4 hours are up, and I hurry to lunch. I gobble down my food, to the chagrin of Rocky, and rush off too Sparkle to work on my angle.

"We already know what you're doing, but I there are a few more tips I've got, kay?" She continues without hearing my answer. "Flirt with the audience, flirt with Caesar, you're cocky, arrogant, you know the drill. And that's really it, besides the fact that I smuggled in a soccer ball." She smiles.

We spend the rest of the 4 hours kicking the soccer ball around. We don't get caught, though we have a few close calls and we have to convince Rocky that I'm really mad at Sparkle and am stomping around the room. He's skeptical, but let's us go.

Soon it's time for prep. At the center, I'm rubbed down in this stuff that makes my skin glisten in the light. My team heavily applies mascara, plumps my lips, and applies pink lipstick. They wash my hair with this shampoo that makes it soft as silk. Then they bounce out of the room as quickly as they entered.

Then Sophia comes in. She's holding something behind her back. She orders me to close my eyes, and I obey. She slides on my dress. When I'm allowed to look, a shiver runs down my spine.

My dress is golden, literally. It seems to be made of pure gold. It's strapless, and falls all the way to the floor. A slit runs up either side of the dress, to above my waist. It's perfect, considering how little it leaves to the imagination.

"It's perfect." I tell Sophia.

But now it's time for the Interviews and I'm rushed away and seated in a chair towards the back of the stage, near the other tributes. Being the girl from 1, I'm first. I start sweating. Not good. I try to dry my hands on my dress, but there's not really enough of it to do so, and anyway, it's non-skid material.

Then Caesar is calling my name, and I'm walking up to the front of the stage, and the crowd is roaring. Some of the men whistle their approval. Which is totally gross. But I need to keep up my act, so I smile and blow kisses.

"Well, Glimmer, you're looking stunning." Caesar says. I smile.

"Tell me something I don't know." I say, causing another roar from he crowd.

"Why did you volunteer, young lady? You're far too pretty for the Games."

"Because I'm a winner. I win everything-and everybody." Was that taking it to far? I glance at Sparkle, in the mentor's balcony. She gives me a thumbs up.

"Well I think you've certainly won over me, and I'll bet you've won the audience as well." They let out screams of agreement.

"Do you have someone special at home?" he asks.

"No," I tell him. I turn towards the audience. "I'm open." Then just to torture them more, I give Jonathan a quick glance. "For now." The cheers of the crowd are overwhelming. Then the buzzer sounds and I head back to my seat, slapping Marvel along the way.

I don't pay attention to any of the other interviews, until Jonathan comes up. He's shy, but really sweet, which causes me to wonder how the heck he became a career. Because shy and sweet aren't really career-type qualities. Caesar asks him what he thinks of me. He looks in my direction.

"I think that she's really pretty. The most beautiful girl I've seen." I blush, and the crowd lets out an "awwwwwwwwww."

Then the buzzer rings and his time is up.

**Okay, so I'm wondering how I should wrap up with Jonathon, since he dies at the cornucopia. Should Glimmer be with him, or accidently kill him, or find him dead and be like who cares, or what? I need ideas! Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Awesome! It's my 3****rd**** chapter today!**

**Okay, so remember how in the books Glimmer had a ring with a poisonous spike? I forgot to add that in, so basically, Sparkle gave it to Glimmer and she DID know about the spike. Just clearing that up**

Wow. I never realized it before, but Jonathan is, like, super handsome, you know? I sit around and daydream through the rest of the interviews, until 12. It's hard to ignore the screams of the crowd as stupid Katniss spins around in her sparkly dress. She's showing me up AGAIN. Everyone has all but forgotten about me.

Then a thought comes to me and I smile. Let's see what her sparkly twirls will do for her when mutts are attacking her. Let's see how that carefully applied makeup will help her when she's running from Clove and her knives. Let's see if that flaming dress will do her good when she's dying from thirst.

Next up is the 12 boy is up and I loose interest. But all of a sudden the crowd is gaping and Marvel is swearing under his breath, and Cato is swearing a heck of a lot louder.

I want to ask someone what happened, but the only person next to me is Marvel. It can wait. But everyone is still gaping and finally I give in.

"What happened?" I ask. Marvel looks back at me with a smug expression.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he says, mimicking what I said earlier.

"Come on, cut me some slack!" I slap him.

"Fine. Peepee over there just told everyone how he's in love with Katniss." In love? With friggin Katniss? Jerk. Even worse, now they're star-crossed lovers, and even I can't beat that.

"Crap!" I curse.

"You got that right." Marvel muttered. Wow. He actually ADMITTED I was right. That's a first.

After the interviews we head back to the center in silence.

Rocky greets us with applause, saying we were perfect. We just nod and move on. Shimmmer slaps Marvel and tells him to look alive. Sparkle just squeezes my hand.

Then we watch the interviews. I am provocative; Marvel is hostile. We're quite a pair. Clove and Cato; cocky and ferocious. The boy from 3, Buzz, is quiet, the girl, Trixie, is entertaining, cracking jokes that are actually funny. Last year there was this guy from 5, Tracker, who was so pathetic the audience was laughing for all the wrong reasons. Then there's Jonathan. He's sweet, and, again, I wonder how he can be a career. Nikki is is sly. The other tributes are pretty much in descript, excluding Rue, a 12-year old from 11. It's totally un-career of me, but I wouldn't be able to kill her when the time came. I hope someone else will.

Sparkle and I walk to our rooms together. We don't talk until I'm at my room, and Sparkle tells me to dream about Jonathan, causing me to throw a pillow at her. She ducks and runs away.

I flop down on my bed and realize that I'm not going to fall asleep. So I order chocolates and eat until my stomach hurts.

Then I take a super-long warm shower. Then It's morning and I eat a light breakfast, my stomach aching from last night's indulgence.

Sparkle hugs me.

"You're going to win, I just know it!" she says happily. I also get a goodbye from Rocky, and a glare from Marvel. And considering who it's coming from, it's a friendly gesture.

I board the hovercraft that will take me to the arena.

The arena is different each year. Sometimes it's dessert; sometimes it's mountains; sometimes it's forest.

Soon the windows black out, and I know we'll be arriving shortly.

The hovercraft comes to a halt. I'm lowered through an opaque tunnel, which lands me in the catacombs under the arena. I will be the first and last person to use my launch room.

When I enter, Sophia is waiting for me. She helps me dress in simple undergarments, and then pulls out my uniform. It's the same for every tribute. This year's is a green top, tawny pants, a hooded black jacket that falls to my thighs, a sturdy brown belt, and black boots.

Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Where's my ring?" I demand. Sophia winced.

"If you twisted it, a poisonous spike popped out of it." Her eyes narrowed. "Did you know this?" Since I'm pretty sure this room is bugged, I tell her no. She nods in response, and we sit in silence until a pleasant female voice tells us to prepare for launch. I step on the metal plate, telling Sophia goodbye and thank you for all she's done. Then a soundproof glass plate rises around me, and I'm lifted into the arena, into bright blaring sunlight. Claudius Templesmith's voice projects around me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 74th annual Hunger Games begin!"

**Something sad is gonna happen in the next chapter… O_o **

**You probably know what it is; I'm trying to be dramatic :p**


	7. Chapter 7

60 seconds. That's how long we're required to stand on our metal plates before the gong sounds and we can move. I'm extra careful not to move; if I step off the plate I'll be blown into little tiny Glimmer-crumbs. One year this girl dropped her token (a small wooden ball) off the plate and they literally had to scrape off pieces of her. Ugh. What a totally looserish way to die.

I get a hold of my surroundings. In front of me and to my side are woods, to my other side are mountains, and behind me the barren land drops off suggesting a hill or maybe a cliff. In the center of the ring of tributes is the cornucopia, stocked up with supplies. The more useful items are right in the mouth, while the lesser ones are on the edges. And right in the mouth, gleaming in the sun, is a silver bow and arrow. It must be for me! It has to be for me. I'll run and grab that, then fight.

The gong sounds. I sprint to the mouth and make a wild grab for the bow. I soon realize it's useless though. All the other tributes are too close.

I run over to Jonathon.

"Hey," he says, back to back with me.

"Hey yourself," I reply. Jonathon has been throwing these sort of spiky balls at the other tributes. He's got pretty good aim, I'll give him that.

I see 2 shields at my feet. I pick them up and give one to Jonathon. He gives me some of his spiky balls, and soon we're throwing and dodging. Like dodge ball. I laugh. Jonathon must think I'm weird, but I can't see his face. Whatever.

The girl from 9 falls to the ground by my hands, along with the boy from 6. As I turn around to ask grab some more mace balls (that's what I've decided to call them) from Jonathan, I hear a strange whistling sound, but think nothing of it. Apparently Jonathan does, though. He turns toward my direction and stares in horror at something over my shoulder.

All of a sudden everything is in slow motion. Jonathan yells my name and shoves me to the ground. I crash onto the hard-packed dirt, and that's when I see the knife. Flying through the air. To the exact spot I used to be standing. Soaring past it's intended target. Hitting Jonathan in the chest.

**Oooh, cliffhanger! I know this chapter is really short (like really short, it didn't even take up a full page on Word), but I'll be posting another one today. I just thought this was a good place to end. Cuz it's dramatic. Anyway, review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sooo sorry! Like a year ago I posted a chapter and said I would post another one that day… oops. Anyway, this chapter is a lot longer, so I hope it makes up for it.**

I look for the thrower. It's the fox faced girl from 5. She smirks at me, and then, before I can even blink, turns around and races into the woods. I turn back to Jonathan. He's lying on the ground, blood gushing from his open wound. I can't believe it. This is the Games! Self-sacrifice isn't welcome. Mercy is a weakness. But he took a knife for me.

"Glimmer-" he starts to say.

"Jonathan, just hang tight, I'll go get a medical kit, and fix up that wound, and maybe we have some sponsors and they'll send us something, as soon as the bloodbath is over. In fact, it's looking to be over soon, and-

"Glimmer," he says, "do you really think you can save me from this?" he motions to himself, to the stab wound in his chest, to the pool of blood surrounding him. "I'm dying, Glim. Nothing you can do about it." I start to protest, but then realize he's right. He really is dying.

Crap. I don't even get why I'm so sad. I barely know him. I don't know if he has a girlfriend back home, if he has a pair of kind and loving parents, if he has 4 siblings with their eyes glued to the TV. And he knows barely anything about me. And yet he took a knife for me.

"Glim." he says hesitantly, reaching out and holding my hand. "Tell me a story. A happy one." And what can I do but obey? He's dying.

"When I was 4 years old, and my brother Golden was 8, I made my first snowman. We didn't have enough money to by a carrot, so we used a stick for the nose instead. Golden ripped 2 buttons of my coat for the eyes. I was so mad. I told him I would never talk to him again. 2 minutes later I asked him how we would make the mouth." At this Jonathan smiled weakly. "He laughed, and told me we could use my scarf. I got all huffy. Then he told me we could use his, and I wasn't mad anymore. When we were done, it was lumpiest, most off-center snowman in Panem. We were so proud of it." Jonathan takes a deep, shuddering breath, and the light starts to fade from his gorgeous turquoise eyes. I lean over and kiss him on the forehead. "Goodbye, Jonathan. I'll win. Win for both of us. I promise." By the time I pull away the light has faded from his eyes, and his strong grip on my hand is gone.

Suddenly I'm furious. Furious at the Capital, for what it's done. Even if Jonathan hadn't died, there'd be no happily ever after for us. Because only one person can survive these deadly games. How could I ever have thought the Capital was good? Anyone that sends children off to fight to the death can't be good. I stare at Jonathan, letting my anger fuel my strength, so that when the boy from 5 tries sneak up behind me, I whirl around and strangle him to death in less than 5 minutes.

Once the bloodbath is over, the cannons start to go off. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11. 11 cannons. 1 belongs to Jonathan.

Then the hovercrafts come and start to pick up the bodies. I have to bite back tears when metal claws lift Jonathan up into the bright blue sky. Like the claw game they have at our community center back home. This is so heartless. So incredibly heartless. I hate the Capital.

"Glimmer? Are you okay?" asks Nikki. I realize that I'm practically shaking with anger.

"I'm fine." I say tightly. Nikki looks like she doesn't believe me, but she nods and is silent.

After the hovercrafts are done, Cato takes charge.

"Alright, Nikki, Glimmer, You sort out the supplies, Marvel, you stand guard. Clove and I will scout ahead and check out the terrain." I see a look pass between him and Clove and wonder if I'm imagining things.

Nikki glares at Cato. "I think I can be of more use than housework," she says, "and who put you in charge, anyway?"

Cato pulls out his sword. "I did, you got a problem with that?" Nikki wisely shakes her head no. "That's what I thought." Cato says menacingly.

He and Clove head out, leaving me, Nikki, and Marvel.

Marvel takes his guard duty way to seriously, and Nikki snickers at him whenever he's not looking. I silently sort the supplies into 4 piles: food, weapons, first aid, and camping (tents, backpacks, rope).

When I'm done I just stare off into space, wishing Jonathan was here. And then I realize. Jonathan wouldn't want me to mope around. If I'm going to win, I have to be stronger than this. And besides, moping around never gets you any sponsors.

So I laugh along with Nikki, but Marvel catches us. He glares at me.

"Awww, widdle Gwimmer finawy got over the death of her boyfwiend. Isn't that sweet?" he laughs meanly, "The thing is, it wasn't a big loss. We didn't need Jonathan. No one did. Survival skills? Pathetic. What a looser. And oh yeah, Glimmer, sweetheart? He didn't care about you. He didn't even like you in the slightest. You see, little Glimmer, he was USING you. Gaining your trust and then BAM! Knife in the back. " He smirks at me.

Marvel may have been almost twice my size and weight. But that didn't stop me from lunging at him. In seconds he was on the ground and I was clutching at his neck. "If he was using me, Marvel, then why did he give his life to save me? You better take that back RIGHT now or, so help me, i will.." I squeezed tighter.

Marvel may be a jerk, but he knows when to quit. 'I'm sorry!" he gasps.

"Louder."

"I take it back!"

"Again"

"I'm soo sorry! I take it back!" he says as loud as he can. I smile. "That's what I thought." I let go and he just lies there on the ground for a few minutes, panting.

I realize that Cato and Clove have come back. Clove looks surprised, Nikki looks scared, and Cato just smiles.

"I guess you're more useful than I thought, huh Glimmer?"

I just nod. Because I'm staring at Marvel, lying on the ground. Bruises already starting to form on his neck.

**Violent Glimmer! Whoa! Anyway what did you think? I'm kinda bad with emotional scenes…**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm shocked. I did that? I hate Marvel, and I did want him to die a bloody death, but did I really mean it? A week ago I wouldn't have done this. It's the Games. I hadn't known how much they mess with your brain. And then I realize, Marvel's not the one I should be angry with. Marvel's just a pawn. We're all just the Capital's pawns.

"Well Glimmer, it's been 5 minutes, you can stop basking in glory and start helping us now." Marvel says sarcastically. He's gotten up and is setting up a tent. I blush and get to work.

We set up camp and then divide the weapons. Marvel takes two spears, holding one in his hand and tying the other to his back. Cato grabs 3 swords; sheathing 2 and carrying the 3rd. Clove takes all the knives, too many to count. I grab the bow and arrows. Nikki's ace with a trident, so she tells us, but there aren't any, and so she settles for blow darts.

Suddenly we hear the snap of a twig in the bushes. Cato strides over before the boy from 3 can even stand up and scurry away.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right now!" he says menacingly, the tip of the sword against the boy's throat.

"I-I c-can reactivate the-the-"

"Spit it out!" Cato snaps.

"The mines. I-I can reactivate th-them." he stutters. Cato turns to Clove, who has become his second-in-command.

"Should we keep him?" he asks. Clove thinks about it for a moment and then nods.

"Alright. You stay here and get to work activating the mines. We'll go hunt. Marvel, give him one of your spears." Marvel starts to protest but Cato gives him a warning look, and that shuts him up. He hands over the spear. The boy, we learn his name is Herbert, gets to work on the mines.

We divide up small packets of food for each of us and prepare to start hunting the woods for tributes.

I soon become aware of a crunching noise, gradually getting closer. It sounds like a bear. And since these are the Games, I'm guessing this won't be a normal old bear looking for food. It's probably some sort of mutt. I motion for everyone to be quiet. They hear the noises, tense, and ready their weapons.

But then the thing making noise appears, and it's not a mutt at all. It's Peeta. Loverboy.

"I'd like to join up with you." he tells us. Cato snorts.

"What makes you think we'd let you do that? And aren't you gonna pair up with your little firegirl?"

Now it's Peeta's turn to snort. "You really bought that? Come on, she's such an airhead. That was just to throw her off guard. To gain her trust."

I look him over suspiciously. Could he be telling the truth?

"We need to talk it over." Cato says finally. He pulls us into a huddle.

"Let's take him. There's no harm in it. And he could lead us to the fire brat." We murmur our agreement. Well, all of us except Marvel. But when he starts to protest, Cato gives him one of his now-famous death glares, and that shuts him up.

He turns back to Loverboy. "We'll keep you along. Clove, give him one of your knives." She does. Cato gives himself and Clove night-vision glasses, and himself, Clove, and I flashlights. I smirk. No picking favorites there. Nikki and Marvel light torches. Then we head out.

After what seems like forever, the light of dawn already peeking over the horizon, we see a smoke. A fire! Seriously, who would be idiotic enough to light a fire? We head in that direction and find a girl lying on the ground near the fire, asleep.

"Should we wake her?" Cato asks.

"Oh yes, let's." Clove smirks. "Wakey, wakey, little girl. It's time to die!"

The girl rubs her eyes and stretches. Then everything seems to come into focus, and she scrambles back on all fours.

"Please, please don't hurt me, I can help you, I can-"

"I don't think so," Cato says meanly, slashing his knife at her stomach. We turn and walk away. No cannon. Oh well. I guess she'll die slowly. Give the audience a good show. We continue walking. Still no cannon.

"Shouldn't we have heard the cannon by now?" I ask, talking to no one in particular. Cato responds.

"I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately.

"Unless she isn't dead," Clove adds in. Cato glares at her. "She's dead. I stuck her myself."

"Then where's the cannon?" Marvel challenges.

"Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done right," Nikki says.

"I said she's dead!" Yikes. Cato's mad. Staying out of this one.

The rest of the group continues to argue, until, finally, finally, Loverboy speaks up.

"We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on!"

Cato smirks. "Go on then, Loverboy, see for yourself."

As soon as he's out of earshot, Marvel turns to Cato.

"Why don't we just kill him now and get it over with?" he hisses.

"Let him tag along. What's the harm? And he's handy with that knife. Besides, he's our best chance of finding her."

"Why?" Clove speaks up, "You think she bought into that sappy romance stuff?"

"Might've. Seemed pretty simpleminded to me. Every time I think about her spinning around in that dress, I want to puke." Cato rolls his eyes.

I groan "Wish we knew how she got that 11."

"Bet you Loverboy knows." Clove says. Then we hear Peeta returning and stop talking.

"Was she dead?" Cato asks.

"No. But she is now," Peeta replies, "Ready to move on?" We run all the way back to camp, and with Cato and Clove on guard duty, we all fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm soooo sorry I haven't published in a while (maybe it just seems like a while; I'm dying of boredom)! Anyway, I'm hoping Nikki doesn't seem like a Mary-Sue, but I'm totally out of ideas with what to do with her. So if you have any ideas please let me know! Thanks!**

My eyelids flutter open to bright sunlight. It seems to be mid afternoon. Cato sits with a sword in hand, next to the Cornucopia. I look for Clove, and then realize she's asleep with her head on Cato's lap. I hide a smile.

"Cato, want me to take over for a little while?" I ask, pretending not to notice the way he strokes Clove's jet-black hair.

"Thanks," he lowers his voice, as he gently pushes Clove off his lap. "Keep an eye on Buzz, will you?" he glances over at where Buzz is just about finished setting up the mines. "I don't trust him not to sneak off when we're not looking." I nod. Suddenly he reaches out and grabs me by the collar of my shirt. "Oh, and Glimmer? If you tell anyone, if you even think of telling anyone, I promise I will kill you then and there, got it?" His voice is harsh. "Because she's going to be the one who goes home, and that means I have no problem, no friggin' problem, with killing you off. Ok?" All I can do is nod. I'm petrified.

"Good." he releases me and storms off to Clove, who unconsciously curls into his arms.

Talk about unexpected. Cato loves Clove. Enough to kill to let her live. Enough to die for her. I feel sorry for them, but at the same time I feel envy. Not for either of them, but for the fact that they have someone. I sigh. What I would give for comforting arms right now.

I sit next to my tent, bow in hand. At first I'm alert, tensing at every rustle of grass, every whisper of leaves. But as they all turn out to be squirrels, I let myself relax. So when I hear a rustle behind me, I think nothing of it. But then the rustling gets louder, and I turn around, curious. My eyes widen in shock. The shock of seeing a bear. A bear with 4-inch claws. A bear twice my size and at least 3 times my weight. A bear staring at me, drool dripping from it's fangs. Crap.

**Sorry this is really short, but I had a good cliffhanger so I just was like whatever. Anyway, review! And PsychLuva, geez, everyone had taken the good ideas; I was kind of out of options.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the second-to-last chapter! Hope you enjoy. And I know that I haven't updated in a while, or my version of a while, which is like 2 days, so I'm sorry.**

This is the Games, so this bear is obviously a mutt. Well, that and its size.

What am I supposed to do? If I shoot it with an arrow it will barely make a dent in the bear's fur. If I yell for help, the bear will pounce.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Marvel stretching, and then doing a double take as me sees the huge bear.

Then he sees me pinned beneath it. And indecision flashes across his face. I can see him working it out in his little Neanderthal brain. Save Glimmer=Sparkle like me=More competition. Let Glimmer die=Make me happy=Sparkle hate me.

Drool drips from the bears fangs, and I try to ignore its reddish tint. It raises its head and let's out a mighty roar. Through it's legs, I can see Peeta, Nikki, Clove, and Cato awakening. But by the time they're up it will be too late. My life rests in the hands of Marvel Haddington. Well, that's just great. Really. It is. Just great.

The bear leans in to finish me off with its razor-sharp claws. But something distracts it. It whirls with a growl.

And on it's back, slashing at it with a knife is - Marvel? The bear's distracted enough for me to back away. Cato, who's the closest to me, throws me a sword and I try to slice off the bear's leg. But it's so meaty I know I'll never be able to fully cut it off. It's Nikki who saves the day. Wow, that sounded dumb. Anyway, Nikki, with her blow-darts somehow gets a clear shot at the bear's muzzle. The bear kind of stumbles and falls a little. Geez, that's some strong poison. It doesn't kill the bear, but it keels over enough for clove to stab out it eyes and Cato to severe its neck. It's dead.

I shudder. That was close. Too close. Crap. And now I owe Marvel.

"Thanks Marvel," I mutter under my breath as I pass him. He smirks.

"You owe me one." Gah! Can he read minds?

We eat a light breakfast/lunch/dinner. Bruncher. That works. Then we go hunting. To make a long story short, it was a long and unsuccessful night, full of baby squirrels and stabbed trees and fires and angry Marvel/Cato arguments.

It was a relief to finally go to sleep that morning.

**Okay, so I know that was basically just a filler, but I'll be posting my next chapter soon. I got a request to let Glimmer live, but I've got her death all planned out, so sorry. But if anyone wants to continue it in AU, they can. Even though they probably won't. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I said I would post this a while ago, I'm sorry. I'm lazy.**

**On a different topic, today is my BFF Rachel(aka PsychLuva)'s birthday. Comment to wish her happy birthday! Or send her a private message. Or R&R her story, a Maximum Ride fanfic. It's really good.**

**This chapter is dedicated to her. Thanks for being such a great friend, Rachel. I miss you!**

I'm the first up, save Marvel, who was on guard duty. It's still early; I'd guess it's been roughly an hour since we got back to camp, not yet dawn. And the first thing I notice is the smell. Like smoke.

"What's with the smell?" I ask as I stand up. Marvel glances over at me. "Fire. I think the gamemakers are trying to smoke out some of the other tributes." He looks over at me. "Buzz finished setting up the mines. He's asleep now. Bet Cato will kill him off since he's done his job." I nod, and now I'm able to see the uniform wall of fire flickering on the edge of the horizon.

"Why didn't you wake everyone up?" I ask.

"There's no point, not until the fire's gone. We don't want to be burned like whoever else is out there." I nod and we stand in silence.

The gamemakers won't kill anyone with the fire. No, they'll manipulate the tributes into meeting each other. Much more dramatic. Ugh. I hope Katniss is one of the tributes they're shoving into battle. She needs to hurry up and die already. 'Katniss, the girl who was on fire.' I snort. But something's itching in my brain. Katniss, the girl on fi... Crap!

I rush over to Nikki's sleeping bag, shaking her awake. "Nikki, wake up! We need to move!" Her eyelids flutter open and I'm about to move on to Clove when Marvel grabs me by the arm.

"What the hell are you doing? Why are you waking them up? The fire's not out yet!" I shove him away.

"Katniss! The girl on friggin' fire! Fire! Don't you get it? Grab our packs!" His eyes light up with realization. I kick Clove in the leg. She looks like she's about to strangle me as her eyes snap open.

"Katniss!" I yell at her, "I know where she is!" Now Clove is wide-awake and shaking Cato, who's sleeping bag is suspiciously close to hers. I smile in spite of myself.

Cato slaps Peeta in the face, and somehow gets the lazy bum out of his bag.

I grab my bow and arrow and throw my pack on. Everyone else does the same, and we're all out sprinting in the direction of the flames. Ironic.

But the arena plays tricks on your eyes, and the fire is much farther away then it looks. The flames never seem to get any closer.

Cato's running right next to me; somehow we both have about the same speed despite our very different builds.

"Why the hell," he asks, out of breath, "did you drag us out here?"

"Dude! Fire! Katniss, the girl on fire! The capitol must be laughing right now, Katniss, the girl on fire, is being chased by flames!" He seems to finally get it.

Eventually we all slow down; we're out of breath and even though the fire seems to never get any closer, the smoke certainly does. We cough and choke, and Clove retches up all her stomach contents in a bush. Ick.

"Let's," Cato pants, "take a break." We all are bending over and leaning on our knees, completely exhausted.

I pull out my canteen, and the rest of the group suddenly seems to remember that they have canteens too, and immediately pull them out. Nikki warns us to be cautious; we shouldn't waste our water. I drink half of it and stop, but I'm pretty sure Cato, Clove, and Marvel are ignoring her warnings.

The fire still burns in the distance, and so we keep running. Finally, finally, the fire seems to get closer and we slow to a walk.

"Where do we go now?" I cough, "Katniss could be in either direction." I motion to both ways.

"We're going that way, "Cato chokes, pointing to our left.

"Why?" Marvel immediately challenges.

"Because I feel like it!" Cato storms to the left and the rest of us follow.

We've been walking for hours, literally hours; the sun is high in the sky, when Marvel throws his spear to the ground.

"This is dumb! She was the other way, you idiot!" Cato whirls and lunges but Clove stops him.

"Cato, he's right. The fire wall's burned out and she's obviously not here." Cato swears loudly, but turns around and jogs back the way we came. We're right behind him.

After many more hours of walking, I see her. She's lounging in a small pool of water.

"There she is!" I yell and we brake into a sprint.

"Fan out around her, don't let her escape!" Clove shouts, her voice raspy, and we obey.

We close in around her, but she's climbing a tree and by the time we reach her, she's at least 20 feet up. She stops and looks at us. She smiles. What the heck?

"How's everything with you?" she asks. Is she mad? Cato answers.

"Well enough. Yourself?"

"It's been a bit warm for my taste," she calls back. Was that supposed to be funny? I think it was. I bet the Capitol thinks it's funny. "The air's better up here," she continues, "Why don't you come on up?"

"Think I will," Cato responds glaring at her. I notice Peeta is looking away, avoiding her eye contact. Coward.

"Here, take these," I tell Cato, holding out my bow and arrow.

"No, I'll do better with my sword," Cato replies, pushing my bow them away.

He starts climbing. As soon as he's on the first branch, Katniss starts climbing some more, much faster then Cato. Katniss is another 30 feet up when the rapidly thinning branches under his feet crack. He falls to the ground, and at first I think he might be dead, but then he stands up, swearing loudly.

I decide it's my time to shine. I climb up until the branches start to crackle, then I stop. I try to shoot her, but balancing on a tree branch and shooting an arrow is difficult. I miss completely. My face flushes as Katniss, now a good 80 feet off the ground, waves the arrow teasingly in her hand. I must look completely incompetent. This will not gain me any sponsors.

I climb back down, my face red. We all convene at the bottom of the tree. Marvel punches me in the arm.

"Nice aim, Glimmer." I glare at him.

We discuss what to do; everyone seems to have their own ideas. Finally Peeta, who has been utterly useless so far, speaks up.

"Oh, let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning." He has a point. Cato puts me on guard duty and after the anthem has come and gone (yes, it's evening, we spent all day walking) we lay out our packs.

Only Nikki and Cato had the sense to bring their sleeping bags, and so Marvel and Peeta sleep on the ground. Clove curls up next to Cato.

The thing is, walking all day is tiring. Especially that combined with smoke inhalation. And so I kind of have a good reason to fall asleep.

I wake up to a loud thump. My eyes flutter open, and I see the wasps. And no ordinary wasps. Tracker-jackers. Oh-no.

I try to grab my things, but soon realize it's pointless.

The rest of the group is up and running, except for Nikki, who also tries to grab her stuff.

We drop our things and run when we realize it's futile. But our realizations come too late. I feel the pain on my cheek, my neck, my legs. Everywhere.

I see Peeta, Marvel, Cato, and Clove are still up, running fast. 'To the lake!' I hear Cato yell. Clove falls unconscious and he scoops her up in his arms, and then continues running.

Nikki, I can tell she's a goner as she falls to the ground near me. A goner. Just like me.

I'm going to die. Somehow that thought comforts me.

All of a sudden, Marvel starts to slow. He turns around, and even though he's sort of far away, his eyes meet mine. His face is covered in indecision. It takes all my energy to mouth the word 'Go.' His lips mouth the words 'I'm sorry,' and then he's gone.

That's when the hallucinations kick in. I flail and scream as the wasps grow to the size of dinner plates and their eyes turn beady red. Katniss approaches, blood pouring from her mouth, her ears, her nose, her eyes. She leans over me. Her blood coats my skin.

A cannon sounds. Mine. And darkness. Darkness, everywhere.

And then light. Everything is filled with light. My pain is gone. I feel healthy and happy. And I can see Jonathan. He's smiling.

**Awwww, poor Glimmer! What did you guys think of Marvel's, erm, surprising behavior? And I'm sorry the beginning of the chapter was crappy, but I think the death scene kind of made up for it. Anyway, review! (And yes, this is the end)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! So, I've posted a companion to this, called Knives. It focuses on Clove, and her struggles throughout the Games. It had lots of Cato/Clove in it, if that interests you. I also think it's deeper, and better written, then this story.**

**^^^Shameless plug.**

**Well, just wanted to let you guys know ;)**


End file.
